Algiery
Algiery, also known as Alighierie is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. She is a spy sent to seduce King Wilmgard, but she fell in love with him. She is the head of the 6th Order. Base Stats Website Description The commander of the 6th Order, placed in this charge by King Wilmgard himself. She is exceptionally talented and known for her kindness, beauty, and speed. It is said she and the king were romantically involved. Tome Description "She is a compassionate and talented knight who climbed the ranks at an impressive speed. Her beauty and personality have helped her gain the trust of many of the knights, and she leads the 6th Order as fairly and justly as she knows how. Algiery’s love for the King drives her to succeed in everything she does, and she considers General Frabela to be a close friend. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "My heart's swaying scale slowly tilted toward him..." *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "I've lost my home and my love... What do I do?" *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "I tried to hide the remains of my horns and wings..." *On Alier, One to Protect: "I always thought she should be the one who ruled..." *On Frabela, A Close Friend: "Why was she so kind to a woman like me?" *On Frabela, A Close Friend: "Very smart, and quite pretty. She was my friend." *On Lucia, A Subordinate: "I wonder if Lucia still keeps that towel..." *On Belta, A Cunning One: "I feared her eyes. They pierced through my heart." *On Dahlia, A Subordinate: "I wonder how Dahlia and Carena are doing..." *On Ansela, A Subordinate: "She told me our lord's generals were missing..." *On Azhan, A Great Master: "I believe he accounted for death in his plans." *"I remember the first spring I saw at the castle..." *"In the distant past, we lived in the light too..." *"I know my actions were beyond forgiveness...." *"I am betraying someone no matter what... It pains me." *"I am not the one to judge my actions as a betrayal..." *"We should rule with our hearts, not our swords." *"Seeing my comrades die for the mission is difficult..." *"Why haven't the heavens planted enough seeds here?" *"I hope desperately that their deaths have meaning." 'Using Key Item:' *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "This presence... No... It can't be..." *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "I've wanted to see you... Your... Highness..." *On Wilmgard, A Beloved One: "This presence... No... it can't be..." 'Recruitment:' *"My wish to serve you once more has been granted." 'Level Up:' *"Thank you... for your love." *"I will serve you with all that I am..." *"If even someone like me can be made useful..." *"I hope that now I can be of a little more use..." 'Exile:' *"My heart breaks... But m-my love... shall never falter." 'Dying in battle:' *"I wanted to feel your arms around me... once... more." 'Transoul:' *If offered: "If this is how I can be of use to you..." Relationships Transoul Good *Algiery + Silvano *Algiery + Legro Best *Algiery + Frabela *Algiery + Enite Family/Loved Ones *King Wilmgard (love interest) *Frabela (dear friend) Gallery page17o (2).png|Algiery before she removed her horn and wings Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights